


Snippets of Life

by jelly_pies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly_pies/pseuds/jelly_pies
Summary: Collection of my Tony-lives fixit one-shots / drabbles / prompts / ideas. Various characters, various scenarios. Might update as more come to me.





	Snippets of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd leave these here until I can carve out the time to write a proper fic. If you've already written or read fixits along the same lines as these, pretty please mention them in the comments? Gimme allllllll the fixits, my heart can only take so much grief 😭
> 
> Also, if ever you wanna take these little prompts and turn them into something more, holy cheeseburgers that'd be awesome, kindly tag me!!! 🤩

**1\. Jet scene**

"I don't think Tony would have done what he did if he didn't know that you were going to be here after he was gone."

"I just... really miss him."

"I know. I miss him too."

"Still no word from Dr. Cho's crew, or anyone...?"

Happy shook his head. "You'd be the first to know, kid."

"Yeah. You know, in one of the illusions, Beck showed me his gravestone." _And his skeleton in the suit,_ but Peter didn't say that as he stared down, wringing his hands. "Said he might not be dead if I was good enough."

"Well, then, joke's on him. 'Cause he's not."

"It just, it... looked so real, you know? Made me think for a second that he really was."

"He's not, Peter. He'll wake up soon."

"Soon can't come soon enough, Happy." Peter's voice shook.

Happy sighed. "You do get it now, right? Why we had to do that whole publicity stunt...?"

"Yeah, and the funeral and... everything. Yeah. I get it now." Peter rubbed his hands over his face and looked back up at Happy. "But it's not the same."

"Have faith, kid. He'll be home before you know it."

"And what's home gonna look like when --- if --- he does?"

"Well, then," Happy exhaled. "High stakes. Tech's missing, your friends are in danger. What are you gonna do?"

* * *

**2\. Scarred**

"Of course I'm up early, I'm hungry," Morgan frowns, patting the blanket covering her parents. "Uh, Mommy, Daddy... Why were you two sleeping without pajamas?"

"It was, um, hot last night." Tony winks at Pepper and she shoots him look.

"It was hot so you two had sex?"

"Morgan!" Tony sputters. Pepper's eyes on him are full-on blazing now. "Honey, you remember our little talk about how some words only belong to Mommy?"

...

"That was scarring, young lady," Tony points his spoon at her, speaking through a mouthful of cereal. "You're forever scarred."

"No, you're forever scarred--" the grin falls out of Morgan's eyes as they flit to the right side of her father's face, and she gasps. "I didn't mean it --- I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean it..."

* * *

**3\. Reunion**

"I missed you, Daddy," Morgan whispers, sobbing into his shoulder. "You've been gone for years and years."

Tony only holds her tighter, presses a long kiss to the top of her head. When his eyes finally flit up to Pepper they're streaked with tears.

"Five months," she softly answers his unasked question.

"Huh." Tony clears his throat, swipes at his wet face with the back of his hand, all without taking his eyes off of Pepper. He stares at her like he'd never take his eyes off her again. "Seemed like much longer."

"Sure did," Pepper's voice breaks as she kneels beside her husband and daughter, wrapping her arms around them both. "Believe me, it sure did."

* * *

**4\. Coz I'm salty about Steve's ending too**

"And bringing him back in three... two... one..." The machine whirred, the moment passed --- but Steve didn't come back. Sam and Bruce snapped at each other, crowded by the controls, checked the panels. And Bucky stepped away, bowing his head.

Suddenly the machine whirred again, a grinding sound --- a blinding light --- and a man appeared on the platform. Kneeling, breathing heavily.

"Steve, are you alri--" Sam's last syllable ended in a gasp as the man's quantum realm suit helmet retracted. The man still kept his face down, catching his breath, but they could see his hair. And his hair --- was not blond.

"What on earth?" Bruce exhaled, staring at the brown locks streaked with gray. For a long moment it seemed even the trees around them held their breath.

"It worked," Bucky breathed, finally turning back to the group. His eyes landed on the figure on the platform. "Steve, you son of a bitch. It worked."

"I'm sorry--" the man whispered, slowly getting to his feet. "We tried, I swear..."

"A soul for a soul, all that crap." Bucky's voice shook ever so slightly as he stepped up on the platform, offering his flesh right hand. The man took it with his left, the right sleeve of his suit flapping emptily at his side as Bucky pulled him up. "He knew. He knew it could happen."

"You-- you--" Sam's pointing finger swung from Bucky, to the time traveller, back to Bucky. Bruce remained frozen where he stood.

"Yeah, Sam, I knew." Bucky let go of the man's hand as soon as he was up, turning away from him almost guiltily. "I knew what Steve was planning to do."

"So this is like a permanent thing? And neither of you thought to tell me?"

Bucky looked his friend in the eye. "Would you have let him go?"


End file.
